


At the Fair

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju!Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Kaiju!Newt and Hermann art I commissioned from <a href="http://iraya.tumblr.com">iraya</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Fair

Chibi Kaiju!Newt and Hermann art I commissioned from [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com) to go with my fic [Fun at the Fair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2034684), where Newt and Hermann go to the fair and discover someone’s carved them out of butter.

 


End file.
